


The Phoenix: Rising from the ashes

by Stargazer (Katie_Witnox)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: District 2, Gale's life after the mockingjay, Gen, aftermath of hunger games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Witnox/pseuds/Stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war ended, Gale was given a clean slate- a new life in District 2, away from his home. Away from Katniss. Away from everything he had ever known.</p>
<p>While Gale is getting used to this new life, he can't overlook the destruction he caused. He is haunted by guilt, regret and a certain duo who plot his death.</p>
<p>Katniss ignited a fire that changed everything. Now, all that is left is the ashes.<br/>The Mocking Jay might be a symbol of rebellion, but a Phoenix is a symbol of resurrection, hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix: Rising from the ashes

"Shoot Straight, okay ?"

If I knew that these would be the last words that I'd say to her, I would have chosen _the_ three words. _I love you._

But I know that it is too late. There is nothing I can do that will fill the void in her heart. The void that was once occupied by Prim. 

 

I touch her soft cheek one last time, and walk out of the room, leaving her prep team to work with her.

I wonder about what would be left for us back in 12. Would she still go hunting with me? I don't expect that. She'll never trust me again. She'll never look at me the same way she used to. Everything has changed between us, and I am terrified of what the future holds for me.

I reach the room where my family stays. As soon as I walk in, Vick and Rory start questioning me. They want to know when they'll go back home. All I can say is- "Very soon." They groan and complain about how much they hate District 13. After they are done ranting, they let me go meet our mother. 

"So? Did you give Katniss the arrows?", she asks me.

"Yes, Ma.", I say, and help her fold our clothes.

"When are we going back to 12, Gale?"

"Tomorrow morning. Have to wait till Katniss kills Snow."

There's a silence for a moment.

"What will we do in 12, Gale? What next? ", she asks me, with concern in her voice.

I turn her towards me, and place a tight grip on her shoulder. "Listen to me, Ma. We will make it through this. We don't have to worry about anything or anyone. No more orders, rules. No more coal to send anywhere. This is the life we always wanted, Ma. And we have it. I couldn't be happier, Ma."

"But you don't look happy, Gale.", she says, flatly. "I'm worried because you are worried."

I drop my gaze to the floor. "I'm not."

"It's Katniss, huh? She'll come around. She is just a bit stubborn.", she says.

"A _bit_?"

We laugh.

"You know her better than I do. She needs time. But one day eventually, she'll let you in."

"Hopefully."

 

 


End file.
